


drabbles, imagines, and more: riverdale request book

by starryeyedauthor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Be warned!, Confessions, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Imagines, Love, Love Confessions, Requests, Riverdale Drabbles, Underage Drinking, kind of, pot, prompts, riverdale imagines, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedauthor/pseuds/starryeyedauthor
Summary: All of my drabbles in one place. Some art short and sweet, some are long and angsty. Everything is Riverdale.Generally based on prompts/requests sent in on tumblr.





	1. part one: i love you prompts

## Prompts from this list: 

## The way you said “I love you.“ (source: trash-by-vogue) 

  1. **As a hello**
  2. **With a hoarse voice, under the blankets**
  3. A scream
  4. Over a cup of tea
  5. Over a beer bottle
  6. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair
  7. As a thank you
  8. As an apology
  9. When baking chocolate chip cookies
  10. Not said to me
  11. **With a shuddering gasp**
  12. When we lay together on the fresh spring grass
  13. In a letter
  14. **A whisper in the ear**
  15. **Loud, so everyone can hear**
  16. **Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble**
  17. **When the broken glass litters the floor**
  18. From very far away
  19. With no space left between us
  20. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside
  21. Over your shoulder
  22. **Muffled, from the other side of the door**
  23. Through a song
  24. **Without really meaning it**
  25. **In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep**
  26. Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave
  27. A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips
  28. When I am dead
  29. Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey
  30. Too quick, mumbled into your scarf
  31. **In awe, the first time you realised it**
  32. In a way I can’t return
  33. On a post-it note
  34. Before we jump
  35. As a goodbye




	2. without really meaning it / sweet pea

**_24\. Without really meaning it._ **

 

You exhaled heavily, feeling it in your chest as you tugged on the towel in your hands, trying to push your emotions down so you could get the words out. 

 

“I can’t keep doing this, Sweet Pea.  _ Fuck _ , I can’t be the nagging girlfriend who has to beg her boyfriend to make it home in one piece.” You finally said, the words coming out low as you glared at the ground, not even wanting to look at the boy sitting on your couch. 

 

You had already patched him up, though the two of you were throwing angry words at each other the entire time. A pile of rags laid on the coffee table, covered in crimson stains that matched the marks on his skin.

 

“What do you want me to say, Y/N?” He asked, sounding exasperating, his head tilted backwards as he stared at the ceiling, too tired to have this argument once again. “This is who I am, nothing’s going to change that.” 

 

A laugh spilled out of your lips, empty and void of any humour, the hurt you felt only growing. “Then that’s it. I’m not going to watch you get yourself killed, Sweet Pea.” Your voice was shaking but the words held truth. 

 

You had too many nights overflowing with anxiety, shaky hands and drinking coffee at three in the morning, trying to stay up in hopes of hearing your boyfriends voice, knowing that he was okay. It would drive you crazy. You had already broken down in panic and fear far too many times.

 

He stood up abruptly, eyes wide with disbelief, not even looking bothered by any of his injuries. “ _ No _ , you’re not doing this again. Just tell me what you want to hear right now, Y/N. I won’t do it again, I’m fucking sorry, I love you. Tell me what to fucking say,” He blurted, voice desperate and angry as he wet his lips, trying to stop himself from stepping towards you. 

 

You looked at him angrily, mouth dropping open, the short distance between you feeling larger than ever. Like it was beyond the space of the small trailer, beyond any repairs. “Are you-” You shook your head angrily, trying to stop yourself from screaming at him like you had wanted to so many times.

 

“Don’t fucking tell me you love like it’s going to fix our relationship,” You finally yelled, throwing the towel you were holding in his direction as your volume began to raise. “Don’t fucking use it when you don’t even mean it, when neither of us can even look at each other!” 

 

He was staring at you in a mixture of surprise and anger, and you could feel the tears starting to spill over your cheeks. Without sparing him another glance you grabbed your stuff, storming out of the trailer and away from the person who had broken your heart once again. 


	3. in awe, the first time you realized it / sweet pea

**_31\. In awe, the first time you realized it_ **

 

Sweet Pea was in a terrible mood. It wasn’t something you were assuming or wondering, it was something you knew, evident in the angry glare on his face and the way his arms were crossed, muscles flexed against the leather jacket he was constantly wearing.

 

Things weren’t necessarily going great. While getting forced to transfer to the Northside wasn’t a complete and utter nightmare (an actual education was something you knew the majority of the serpents craved, despite all your rough exteriors) getting told you had to stop wearing the thing you felt safest in, the thing that represented exactly who you were was like a slap in the face. 

 

And knowing that it was all part of Reggie Mantle’s pointless anti-serpent crusade made it even worse. 

 

Sweet Pea had stormed off in a fit of rage, something that was probably best for the smug bulldog who had watched as everyone got told off by Weatherbee. You had exchanged a look with your friends before hurrying behind him, digging for your keys and catching up to him quickly. 

 

You were out of breath, still jogging next to him as he slammed through the doors of the school. “Jesus, Pea. Not all of us have skyscraper legs, you know.” 

 

He glanced down at you and the dark expression on his face lessened, his pace slowing significantly as he led you towards the back of the parking lot, where most of the serpents had been forced to find spots. “Sorry princess.” 

 

Sighing quietly, your hand found his and you squeezed gently, smiling when he intertwined your fingers without a word. He was confused when you led him to your car instead of his bike, raising a brow as you waved your keys in the air and nodded towards the passenger set. 

 

“Get in. I’m taking you away from all this chaotic bullshit.” 

* * *

Sweet Pea tossed his head back and laughed a full belly laugh that made you beam with pride, the flush in your cheeks still evident as you leaned against the seat and watched.

 

The two of you had stopped at Pop’s, getting all your food to go before driving to one of your favorite places, a thirty minute drive that led to one of the highest views from Riverdale, overlooking the entire town from a hidden parking spot, one you probably weren’t even allowed to park it.

 

You didn’t mind, not even a bit. Risks were always worth it when it came to the boy sitting next to you. 

 

“I can’t believe you said that to Tall Boy,” He said, still chuckling as he wiped at the corners of his eyes. “Fuck, Y/N. You’re always surprising me.” 

 

You raised a brow, taking a sip of your milkshake before you spoke. “That so?”

 

“Yes,” He said without hesitation, eyes warm as he turned his body so he was facing you. “Taking me to get food and then driving me to your favorite place -which I’m almost positive you haven’t shared with anyone else- and then telling me your funniest stories,” He laughed again, a boyish grin gracing his features. “Fuck, I love you.”

 

The words spilled out of his mouth and you froze, but he merely gazed at you thoughtfully, eyes lighting up with a sudden mix of shock and happiness. “I love you,” He repeated intensely. 

 

“Sweets…” You murmured, your grip on the milkshake tightening as your heart started to raise.

 

“Everything that goes on in this town?” He asked, nodding at the view before you, the familiar buildings and places you had seen you entire life. “You make me feel like I’m more than all of that. Like I could go anywhere in the world if I really wanted to.” 

 

“You could, Sweet Pea,” You murmured, setting down your drink and grabbing his hand with a gentle touch. “I truly believe that.”

 

“I know you do,” He murmured, just as softly, squeezing your hand with a glimmer in his eyes. “And I love you for that.” 


	4. over and over again / sweet pea

**_16\. Over and over again, till it's nothing but a senseless babble_ **

 

You snickered as Jughead and Fangs struggled to support Sweet Pea, your boyfriend towering over both of them and lighting up in joy when his eyes found yours. 

 

“Y/N!” He crowed loudly, several patrons at the Wyrm turning to eye him in amusement. 

 

“Hey baby,” You greeted, setting down your water and walking forward. You wrinkled your nose at the strong smell of alcohol coming off from him, but leaned forward nonetheless, running a hand against his cheek softly. “You feeling okay?”

 

“Oh I feel fucking great, sweet girl. I feel like the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet,” He announced, a drunken grin on his face as he spoke to you.

 

“Really, cause I don’t,” Jughead grunted, trying to adjust the arm that was thrown over his shoulders. 

 

“Hm, and why’s that?” You asked, smirking when Fangs gave you a look that was probably asking you to hurry the conversation along. 

 

“Cause I have the best people in my life. God, I fucking love all of you, you know?” He rambled, turning his head so he was facing Fangs. “Bro, you’re my soulmate. You’re like if Y/N was a guy but like… You’re not Y/N. You and me were meant to be best friends.” 

 

Fangs looked a mixture of disturbed and amused, a snort escaping him when Sweet Pea leaned down and pressed a sloppy kiss against his head. 

 

He turned to Jughead next, eyeing the horrified grimace on Jughead’s face with an amused look. “Man, I really didn’t like you.” 

 

You and Fangs burst into laughter and Jughead rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath as Sweet Pea continued. 

 

“But I guess you’re not that bad,” He finished, shrugging his shoulders and planting a kiss on Jughead’s beanie. 

 

“Oh god, Y/N can you please take your boyfriend home already?” Jughead muttered, cringing away as all of you snickered. 

 

“Alright, let’s go bud,” You murmured, leading the boys to your car with a grin, feeling your boyfriend’s eyes on you as he finally settled into the passenger seat.

 

You thanked Fangs and Jughead and wished them a goodnight before settling into the driver’s seat, pausing when your boyfriend spoke again before you could start the car.

 

“Hey, Y/N?” He murmured, his voice quiet now but still adorably joyful.

 

“Yeah, Sweets?”

 

“I love you the most,” He revealed, leaning in to grab your hand in his own large one, the size difference making him grin in amusement. 

 

“I love you too,” You said with a bright laugh, squealing in surprise when he leaned forward without warning and started smothering your face with kisses.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” He repeated until it barely sounded like anything, smiling as you laughed loudly and scrunched your face up, his kisses landing everywhere but your lips. 

 

“Alright, alright,” You finally blurted, your words warm with hysterical giggles. “Let’s get you home, love bug.” 


	5. with a shuddering gasp / sweet pea

_**11\. With a shuddering gasp** _

 

It had been a long tense night. Things on the Southside had been chaotic, you and Sweet Pea both too caught up in your own shit to realize what was going on with one another.

 

It had all finally came to a boiling point, a screaming match in his trailer as you both carelessly threw accusations in the air, the fear of losing the most important person in your lives fueling your anger and hurt. 

 

“What if one of Penny’s fucking goons had put a hit on you? What would you have done then?!” Sweet Pea shouted at you, staring at you in disbelief, his chest heaving as his voice grew hoarse.

 

“I don’t know, probably the same fucking thing you would’ve done when one of Malachai’s followers came after you!” You screamed back, blinking back tears and refusing to stand down. 

 

“Fuck, Y/N!” Sweet Pea yelled, shaking his head and curling his hands into fists, taking a few steps from you and groaning when you followed. 

 

He turned around quickly, eyes narrowed as he spoke, pointing a finger at you to emphasize his point. “I can’t fucking do this, I can’t focus on this mess with the ghoulies when I don’t know if you’re okay. I can’t just  _ not know  _ what’s going on with you,” He finally said, his voice lowered but still intense as he exhaled shakily.

 

You caught sight of the emotions in his eyes, ragged desperation and the tears gathering in the corners. The realization hit you, that you were both painfully terrified of the same thing: losing one another. 

 

Your own eyes filled with tears and you hurried forward, rising on the tips of your toes and wrapping your hand around the back of his neck, urging him to meet you halfway.

 

Your lips came together in a heated kiss and he didn’t hesitate, his arms lowering to your waist as he lifted you up, pulling you as close as he could and rushing towards the bed. 

 

Clothes fell to the floor as you tilted your head backwards with a moan, feeling his lips trailing down your neck, both of you moving quickly as your desperation to feel one another grew with each passing moment. 

 

When you were close as you could be, your nails digging into his back and his hands in your hair, lips meeting in hurried kisses, moans and words spilling out of your mouth, he said the words, the ones you hadn’t heard in weeks. The thing you had forgotten to say to one another for far too long.

 

“I love you,” He said with a shuddering gasp, lowering his face into the crook between your neck and your shoulder, a gasp spilling out of your own mouth as you tumbled over the edge.

 

“I love you,” He repeated, this time softer as your eyes met as you both panted, chests rising and falling with every breath, sweat covering both of your bodies.

 

“I love you too,” You whispered, running your hand over his face and basking in the feeling, all of your anger melting away as you stared into those dark brown eyes. 


	6. in a blissful sigh as you fall asleep / fangs fogarty

You laid in the bed peacefully, feeling the anxiety seep out of you as you lifted your arms to your chest, smelling the sweater encasing you in warmth. 

 

“Are you sniffing the hoodie I just gave you?” Fangs asked, his words warm with laughter and affection. 

 

You rolled your eyes, giving him a look and hiding your face behind your arms. “Leave me alone.” 

 

The bed creaked as he sunk down closer to you, laying with his back against the bed and his head tilted to the side, his sweet brown eyes meeting yours. “Never.” 

 

Your chest filled with emotion and you shut your eyes, scooting closer till he wrapped his large arm around your waist, pulling you against his chest in a swift motion.

 

You could feel the rise and fall of his chest, and the sound of his heartbeat brought you a source of comfort that you had never known before. 

 

“Everything’s going to be okay, sweet girl.” He murmured, the gravelly sound of his voice dripping with sweetness. His voice was like honey, low and comforting, words always making you melt. 

 

You could finally feel yourself falling asleep, after a long day of crying and worrying. Every part of you was tired, but it wasn’t until now that you had finally relaxed, everything about Fangs making you feel at home. 

 

“I love you,” You sighed sleepily, closing your eyes and feeling his hand run along your back soothingly. 

 

“I love you too, Y/N,” He murmured, pressing a kiss against your head as you succumbed to your exhaustion.


	7. muffled from the other side of the door / sweet pea

**_22\. Muffled, from the other side of the door_ **

 

“Y/N, please,” Sweet Pea pleaded, standing outside your bathroom door and listening with a pained expression as you sobbed. 

 

“Please just open the door babe, you’re scaring me.” 

 

You cried into your hands, heartache filling you the the brim as you finally rose to your feet, inhaling shakily and taking a few clumsy steps forward to open the door. 

 

Sweet Pea didn’t hesitate, rushing forward and wrapping you up in his arms swiftly, one of his hands rubbing up and down your back soothingly as the other tangled in you hair, bringing your face to his chest. 

 

“I-I’m sorry,” You cried through your sobs, your entire body trembling as you tried to suck in a breath. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” He repeated softly, holding you tightly and waiting it out. This had happened before; you had bottled everything up, every stressful thing in your life and pushed it all down. Eventually it had all led to you breaking down, the stress of your mental illness only weighing down you and making you feel like it was the end of the world. Like every bad thing that had ever happened was your fault. 

 

“I’m here,” He murmured quietly, tightening his hold on you with pained eyes, your cries pulling at the strings of his heart. “I love you so fucking much. I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to get through this, I promise you.” 


	8. loud so everyone can hear / fangs fogarty

**_15\. Loud, so everyone can hear_ **

 

“Hey baby,” You murmured softly, walking up to Fangs with a happy smile. He was grinning at nothing, switching out textbooks at his locker, and his joyful expression only grew at the sight of you.

 

He paused to give you a quick kiss and you beamed as you pulled apart, your hand cupping his face gently, running your thumb along his cheek.

 

“What’s got you so happy?” You asked in amusement, dropping your hand and watching as he zipped his bag up and tossed it over his shoulder.

 

“You,” He offered teasingly, laughing when you rolled your eyes in response. 

 

“ _ And _ Kevin finally agreed to let me be the assistant director for the play,” He revealed to you with a smile, looking absolutely thrilled by the news.

 

Your mouth dropped open in surprise and you grinned, mimicking his happy look and leaning forward to hug him. “Fangs! That’s awesome. I’m so happy for you.” 

 

He hugged you back tightly, chuckling into the crook of your neck and planting a soft kiss against your skin. You both pulled back slowly, matching expressions on your face.

 

“Thanks princess. With you designing sets and me working with Kevin it’s going to be pretty great,” He said, raising his eyebrows and leaning back against the locker happily.

 

“Damn right it is,” You murmured, pausing when the bell rang, signalling that you were probably already late for your class across the school. 

 

“Fuck, gotta go,” You said hurriedly, planting a kiss on his cheek and rushing away as the hallway filled with students, everyone walking to their own classes.

 

“I love you!” He called out loudly, shameless as several people shot the two of you glances, a flush filling your cheeks as you glanced over your shoulder, grinning at the sight of your beautiful boyfriend still leaning against the lockers, eyes glimmering with adoration.

 

“I love you too!” You called back, just as loud without an ounce of care for everyone around you. Cause fuck, it was true and everyone else might as well know it. 


	9. with a hoarse voice, under the blankets / sweet pea

**_2\. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets_ **

 

You let out a moan, rolling over under the blankets and looking at your boyfriends. The two of you were idiots; you had stayed out last night in the rain. When Sweets had dared you to go run in the rain with nothing but your panties and one of his flannels, you had quirked a brow and pulled on your shoes before racing out of the trailer with a bright laugh.

 

He had followed, never one to wander two far behind you when you weren’t wearing pants, and it had turned into the epic battle of leaping into puddles and exchanging kisses with your hair and clothes dripping. 

 

Fast forward to today, with both of you curled up in bed with terrible colds and throats sore beyond belief. You had done what you could, drinking tea and making some seriously questionable soup, but eventually you had both crawled back into bed, too sick to cuddle or talk, merely sleeping the day away.

 

“I fucking hate you,” You muttered, shooting Sweet Pea a glare when you could literally feel him shake with laughter, his body flat as he laid right next to you on his stomach, face turned so you could see his red eyes and expression of amusement. “This is all your fault.” 

 

“Well baby, that’s just fine,” He murmured back, his voice so hoarse you almost felt bad, except you generally sounded the same. “I still love you, even when you’re 500 degrees and full of snot.”

 

You shoved him harshly, a grin on your face as you fought back another wave of coughs. Despite feeling like complete and utter crap, Sweet Pea could always make you laugh and for that you murmured words of love to him with a throaty chuckle. 

 


	10. when broken glass litters the floor / sweet pea

**_17\. When the broken glass litters the floor_ **

 

Your mind felt like everything was moving in slow motion, and as the glass fell from the counter to the floor, you felt like you were frozen. When the broken glass littered the floor you did what any other reasonably stoned person would do- burst into giggles, muffling them into your hand as you heard your boyfriend slowly walk into the room.

 

“Y/N?” He asked groggily, finding you in the corner of the dark kitchen, the moonlight making you look some sort of ethereal, though that could’ve been the pot. 

 

“Hey,” You greeted sheepishly, staring at the broken glass in wonder. “I did a thing.”

 

He walked forward, wrapping his arms around you and bringing your back to his chest, leaning his chin against your head as he gazed at the glass. “Yeah, you did,” He murmured, the rumble of his voice on your back making you lose focus for a second.

 

“I just wanted to get you some water, you said your mouth was dry,” You explained, sighing dramatically and rubbing at your eyes, suddenly realizing your own mouth felt completely dry.

 

He laughed in surprise, turning you around so you were facing him, his eyes tinted red and a silly grin lighting up his face.

 

“Only you would get high for the first time and then proceed to break a glass while trying to take care of me,” He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against your forehead.

 

“God, I love you Y/N,” He said through his smile, his laughter returning when you grinned a big silly grin. 

 

“I love you, Sweet Pea.” 


	11. a whisper in the ear / sweet pea

_**14\. A whisper in the ear** _

 

You curled into your boyfriend, eyes on the film that was playing at the drive in, completely oblivious to the way he was gazing down at you, lips curling upwards with a soft smile of adoration. 

 

It was an unlikely sight; the tallest member of the serpents, decked out in a neck tattoo and dark leather, ink decorating his neck and rings decorating his fingers, smiling like an idiot because of the girl wrapped up in his arms.

 

But there he was, completely and utterly in love as you laughed softly at the scene playing out in front of you. 

 

He pressed a kiss against your head and you smiled in surprise, tilting your head upwards to glance at him, giving him a sweet smile before turning back to the movie, not before grabbing his hand and placing a kiss on the back of it, running your fingers of the knuckles that were so often bruised. 

 

“I love you,” He whispered into your ear, unabashed and utterly pleased when you shivered in surprise, warmth filling you as the words he said registered.

 

“I love you too,” You murmured, tilted your head upwards again and waiting till he met your lips with a sweet kiss, suddenly oblivious to the film and much more invested in the sweet creature intertwined with you. 


	12. as a hello / fangs fogarty

**_1\. As a hello_ **

 

It felt like your entire chest was caving in as you sat there, nails digging into your skin as you leaned against the chair you had refused to leave for the past few days. The surgery hadn’t gone as smoothly as you would’ve liked; the surgeon informing the large crowd of serpents that Fangs’ blood pressure was still dangerously low after surgery, the blood loss taking its toll on him. He had been stuck in the ICU for an additional day, on a ventilator while getting transfusions and antibiotics to lower the fever that had suddenly occurred. You had been so focused on listening to the doctor carefully, trying to memorize every detail and commit yourself to making sure Fangs would be okay.

 

From the second he had been shot, everyone’s eyes had been on you, cautious and full of worry, waiting for you to fall apart, or snap in an episode of rage and heartbreak. Waiting for you to punch through the glass of a vending machine like Sweet Pea, or crumple into hysterical sobs like Toni. 

 

Fangs was the love of your life. He was your other half, and sure, you felt like you were fucking collapsing inside. You felt the pain in your chest radiating all over, in the tips of your fingers and in your knees when you felt like you couldn’t stand any longer, letting FP lead you into a chair in the waiting room after you spent an entire hour pacing relentlessly, blood coating your hands and your shirt as you wrung your fingers together with cold eyes and a clenched jaw. 

 

But even now, you refused to fall apart. You held it together, swallowing your pain back and feeling it fight to return as you kept your eyes on Fangs. His typically beautiful bronze skin now dull and pale, eyes shut, and blood still staining him in various places. 

 

Your mind was all over the place; his recovery, the person who had done this to him, your future, every accusation that had been thrown at him, every moment you had spent together. Your first kiss when you two had been arguing, in the middle of a sentence, his lips suddenly meeting yours. The taste of his laughter, every time you surprised him with a kiss; the way he’d grin against your lips and pull you closer without a word. The look in his eyes the first time he had told you he loved you, the way he had clumsily blurted it out and then repeated it more times than you could count in the same night. The way you had cried when things got hard, and how he had picked you up and put you back together. Making you believe that you could be strong, making you feel like you could take on anything when his fingers were intertwined with yours. 

 

You couldn’t focus on just one thing. Because Fangs was never just one thing to you, he was everything.

 

Fast forward to right now, sitting there in that same uncomfortable chair, Sweet Pea sleepily sprawled on the couch with Toni next to him and Jughead sitting on a stool at the end of Fangs’ bed, another coffee in his hand. 

 

The ventilator had been removed and they were cautiously pulling him off some of the medications, hoping he would slowly wake up at some point. As always, you had been the overprotective girlfriend, asking the doctor several times if his blood pressure had steadied and if they were absolutely positive he was healthy enough for extubation. You had clumsily repeated your questions, and once the doctor had informed you step by step what was to happen now, you sat back down at Fangs’ side, carefully taking his hand in yours and eyeing his fingers, the strange sight of them without any large rings.

 

You felt that ache in your chest again and you exhaled shakily, willing yourself to keep it together, but moments later, the hand you were holding twitched ever so slightly. You froze on the spot, eyes wide as you watched him, trying to stop your hopes from rising, trying to stop yourself from breaking your own heart with some sort of delusion. 

 

Seconds later, he opened his eyes and the sight of those familiar warm brown eyes made you inhale sharply, your heart racing in your chest as you shot up from your seat. 

 

“He’s up, you guys wake up,” You blurted out loudly, the hand that wasn’t in his fluttering in the air nervously as you wondered where to put it, terrified of hurting him. 

 

Everyone else up shot up, Sweet Pea blinking groggily and Toni diving up from the couch to come closer. Jughead immediately called out for the doctor and they all stepped a little closer, all of you waiting with baited breath. 

 

“Fangs?” Sweet Pea asked quietly, voice low and full of nerves, all of you hoping to hear him speak. The single voice that you had been aching to hear for days. 

 

“Hey guys,” He rasped out, clearing his throat and wincing at the pain, his hand tightening around yours as you felt tears drip down your cheeks, the dam finally breaking. 

 

You all laughed watery laughs, full of emotion and relief. All four of you were in tears as the tension in the room disappeared, everyone breathing a little easier now that Fangs was finally conscious and speaking. 

 

“I’ll go grab you some water,” Toni said shakily, wiping her face with a wide grin, giving Jughead and Sweet Pea a meaningful nod.

 

They immediately moved to follow her, mumbling excuses before you could tell them to stay, Sweet Pea being the last to leave the room, his tall figure hesitating in the doorway as he swiftly turned around. 

 

He stepped forward with a big smile, eyes red and his cheeks still wet, setting his hand on the side of his best friend’s face. “Don’t ever fucking scare us like that again, Fogarty.”

 

“I’ll try my best, Pea,” Fangs rasped, giving his best friend a serious look as they exchanged meaningful nods, another one of those moments that no one else could ever comprehend, making your whole heart swell with joy. 

 

The three of you chuckled and he strode out, giving his friend one last look before striding out of the room, wiping at his cheeks and clearing his throat. 

 

“Y/N,” Fangs breathed out slowly, looking up at you and watching as sucked in a shaky breath. 

 

You shook your head furiously, your face crumpling as the sobs rose up in your chest, trying to speak through the waves of emotion.

 

“I love you,” You blurted out, the exact same way he had all that time ago, the first time he had ever said it.

 

“God, I fucking love you,” You repeated, leaning forward to press your forehead against his. 

 

His hand wrapped around the back of your neck, pulling you forward to give you a gentle kiss, feeling your whole body shake as tears slipped down your face.

 

“I love you,” He said quietly, the familiar sound of his voice, low and gravelly and so full of love making your insides twist with warmth. 

 

“I’m okay, sweet girl. I’m here.” 


	13. part two: singe sentence dialogue prompts

**_A series of single sentence prompts, all sent into my inbox from various lists._ **


	14. "i better be getting laid for this" / sweet pea

**_38\. “I better be getting laid for this.”_ **

 

You sat in front of your vanity, legs crossed underneath you, watching in the mirror as Sweet Pea’s eyes narrowed in concentration. You fought back a giggle, biting your bottom lip as he separated another section of hair. 

 

“I think I should use smaller pieces,” He mumbled to you absentmindedly, clamping the hair straightener on a few strands and sliding it down carefully. 

 

“Whatever you want babe,” You murmured, smiling fondly and bringing the finished pieces over your shoulder. 

 

He was doing a surprisingly good job, straightening out your long locks for you since your wrist was still in a cast. It had only taken a bit of coaxing and after his initial fear of burning you had faded, he seemed to be fascinated by the way your waves flattened under the hot plates of the iron. 

 

“I still don’t get why you're making me do this,” He muttered, breaking his concentrated gaze to glance up at you, lips quirking upwards at the sight of you sitting there watching him with a grin. 

 

“You look hot with your hair all crazy,” He finished, setting the iron down to untangle a few strands. 

 

“ _ All crazy _ ,” You repeated incredulously, raising a brow at your boyfriend in amusement. “Sorry if I want to look a little sane today, Pea.” 

 

He rolled his eyes, smirking at the teasing glare you were shooting him through the mirrors reflection, letting another section of hair drop onto your shoulder. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

 

You were distracted by your phone vibrating and you lifted it up, snorting at the text your friend had sent you, peeking up at Sweet Pea with a mischievous expression. “Fangs is asking if you’ll do his hair next.” 

 

“Wha-” Sweet Pea’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he pouted for a moment, looking utterly hilarious as he stared at you with a flat iron in one hand and your hair brush in the other. “You told him?” 

 

“I sent him a video,” You revealed, squealing and hiding your phone when he suddenly leaned forward, setting the flat iron down in hopes of snatching your phone.

 

“I don’t think so, babe! What kind of hair stylist doesn’t finish the job?” You teased, letting out a bright laugh when he tickled your sides in retaliation. 

 

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea, smiling after hearing your wild giggles and carefully retrieving the hair tool. “I better be getting laid for this.” 

 

You grinned, wiggling your brows up and down in a way that made him snicker. “Whatever you want, Pea.” 

 


	15. "nap with me?" / sweet pea

**_17\. “Nap with me?” “We’re at school.” “I know.” Sweet Pea_ **

  
  


You glanced at your phone when it vibrated, seeing a text from Sweet Pea.  **_Come to the library, mythology section._ **

 

You glanced around the room, taking note of the way everyone was either on their phones or having conversations among themselves. Your teacher wasn’t even in the room, having told everyone to work on the assignment due this week and mumbling something about being back in a few minutes. 

 

Deciding to just take the risk, you tossed your backpack over your shoulder and quickly strode out of the room, holding onto your phone as you headed to the library.

 

When you approached the rundown space it was mostly empty, only a couple of students reading or working at tables around the room. You glanced around in confusion, searching for the mythology section in hopes of spotting your boyfriend. 

 

When you reached one of the furthest aisles all the way at the back of the room, you found your boyfriend sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and facing the books with a grumpy expression, his backpack and jacket next to him. 

 

You raised a brow, approaching him slowly before dropping your bag down next to him, smiling when he looked up at you in surprise, his features softening. 

 

“Nap with me?” Sweet Pea asked, eyes pleading and ringed with dark circles. 

 

You laughed quietly, sitting down next to him and letting him wrap his arm around you, curling into his side and resting your head against his chest. “You know we’re at school, right?” 

 

“I know,” He grumbled, tightening his arm around your waist and dropping a kiss on the top of your head. 

 

“You want to talk about it?” You asked quietly, tilting your head back and peering at him in concern, bringing your hand up to stroke his cheek gently. 

 

“Just a long night,” He murmured, closing his eyes and leaning his face against your hand for a moment, the sight making you smile softly.

 

Even now, it was always a little surprising to you, the moments where Sweet Pea was soft and gentle. It was always in moments where it seemed like the weight of everything was too much for him, and every single time he would find you, wrapping his arms around you and ignoring the rest of the world. 

 

By the next period  -thankfully lunch hour for both of you- you were still in the same spot in the back of the library. When Fangs finally found you, looking for Sweet Pea in hopes of discussing serpent business, he found his best friend sound asleep, his head in your lap as you sat there with your legs crossed, reading a book and running your fingers through his hair with your free hand. 

 

Fangs smiled, stopping where he was and promptly closing his mouth, “I’ll leave you two alone. He needs some rest,” He murmured quietly, already stepping backwards to leave the library before pausing.

 

“Hey, Y/N?” 

 

You looked away from the book, meeting his eyes with a smile. “What’s up?” 

 

You were expecting some sort of teasing remark, but you were met with a kind smile. “Thanks for taking care of him,” Fangs said quietly, looking appreciative as he stood in front of you. “I’m glad he has you.” 

 

Your eyes lowered to the boy with his head in your lap, finally looking a little less unhappy with the world, a peaceful expression settling over his features, a feeling of warmth blooming in your chest.  

 

“Yeah, me too.” 


	16. "how did you survive without me?" / fangs fogarty

**_22\. “How did you survive without me?”_ **

 

You bit back a squeal of disgust, peering through your hands as Fangs stood on the couch, carefully holding a magazine over the enormous spider. 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” You muttered, high pitched and utterly panicked from your spot across the trailer.

 

“Fangs-  _ Babe _ , he’s going to run away,” You called out quickly, scrunching your face up when the spider moved slightly. “Oh my god. We should just move. It’s his house now, Fangs, we either set it all on fire or move.” 

 

Your boyfriend snickered from where he was standing, eyes narrowed and focused as he brought the magazine a few inches closer. “Calm down, Y/N. I got this.” 

 

Despite the complete assurance in his voice, he was wrong, and upon bringing the magazine closer to the creature he only encouraged it to plummet to the floor. 

 

Both of you watched in horror as the spider immediately started crawling across the floor, heading closer to you. 

 

You let out a panicked screech, quickly hopping onto the counter and curling up with wide eyes, watching as it moved faster. “Fangs!” 

 

“I’m on it, I’m on it!” 

 

Fangs hopped off the couch and quickly grabbed the magazine, lowering it to the ground. You shuddered when the spider crawled onto the flat pages and watched with wide eyes as Fangs swore, running to the door as fast as he could and setting the magazine down, letting the spider crawl off the magazine and out of the trailer. 

 

“Oh my god,” You muttered, bringing your hands to your face and sighing in relief when Fangs closed the door, giving you a look of amusement and locking it dramatically. 

 

Heading closer to you, he laughed at the look of relief on your face, eyes glimmering in amusement. “Babe, it’s okay, he’s gone. Relax, Y/N.” He stepped closer to the counter and ran his hands over your thighs soothingly, lips twitching as he held back laughter. 

 

You glared at him in annoyance, even as you set your hands on his shoulders, bringing him closer. “It’s not funny Fangs. He probably had friends. The whole place is probably infested by now. Oh my god, I feel like there's one on me.” 

 

Fangs tilted his head backwards, a booming laugh escaping him as he watched you shudder for the millionth time. “Well I have no problem doing a very thorough check and making sure there are no spiders on your body.”

 

Your lips quirked upwards and he grinned, leaning forward to kiss your cheek gently. “How did you survive without me?” 

 

You rolled your eyes, curling your arms behind his neck as he laughed against your cheek, stilling droppin gentle kisses wherever he could. “Those were dark times, babe.” 

 


	17. "i hope you're proud of yourself" / sweet pea

**_47\. “I hope you’re proud of yourself.”_ **

 

You giggled wildly, stumbling over to your boyfriend who looked both proud and unimpressed at the same time, something that was utterly confusing to your drunken mind. 

 

“Alright, alright,” He mumbled, lips twitching upwards as his hands found your waist, steadying you gently. “I hope you’re proud of yourself.” 

 

“Fuck yes, I am,” You practically shouted, several others in the bar cheering in response. 

 

You giggled again, turning to face Sweet Pea with a broad grin. “I said I would out drink Fogarty, and I did. I’m the champion babe!” 

 

Sweet Pea laughed quietly, shaking his head and brushing a strand of hair out of your face. “Sure thing, princess. You’re laughing now but you’re going to hate the whole fucking world tomorrow.” 

 

You made a face, leaning into him and humming happily when he wrapped his arms around you. “As long as Fangs is the only one puking tonight, I’m still happy.” 

 

Your head was tucked into his chest so you couldn’t see his face, but you felt the rumble of Sweet Pea’s laugh reverberating through his chest, the feeling making you grin happily. 

 

“Sweet Pea?” You tried to ask, the sounds completely muffled against his chest. 

 

He loosened his arms, letting you pull away and gaze up at him with a mischievous look. “I feel like we should go home and have sex now.” 

 

You said it loud enough that Jughead gave you a disgusted glance from a few feet away, the disturbed look on his face making your boyfriend grin in amusement. 

 

“That sounds good,” Sweet Pea started, smirking at you and steadying you when you started to sway. “But here’s what’s really going to happen, sweetness. You’re going to be passed out by the time we get home and I’m going to get to do the honours of getting you out of those shoes and into some comfy clothes. Then I’m going to get one of those wipe things and take your makeup off so you don’t kill me in the morning, even though you always smack my hands away. And then finally, I’ll try to give you some water and you’re going to fight me on it for all of five minutes, before drinking all of it and passing out once again.” 

 

Your mouth dropped open and you glanced up at your boyfriend in surprise, his grin more smug by the second as you paused. “What- no way, I’m not,” You spluttered for an explanation and he laughed quietly, eyes glimmering in satisfaction. 

 

“You are and it’s fine. I’ll take care of you any night,” He murmured, tugging you closer and pressing a kiss against your forehead. “Even when though you’re mean when you get blackout.” 

 

You pouted and leaned against him, your feet aching from the high heeled boots you had been stumbling around in all night. “You still love me, right?” 

 

Sweet Pea kissed your cheek again, smiling against your skin. “Still love you, princess.” 


	18. "is it bad that i'm a little turned on?" / fangs fogarty

**_40\. “Is it bad that I’m a little turned on?”_ **

 

“Y/N, give me the phone!” Toni practically screeched, chasing after you as you darted around a pool table, holding her phone in your hand with a mischievous grin.

 

“I’m doing this cause I love you!” You yelled out, evading her grabby hands and ducking behind Tall Boy, ignoring the annoyed look he gave you when Toni crashed into him. 

 

You hurriedly raced off while typing out the message, hitting send and shrieking when Toni jumped onto your back, stumbling for a moment in surprise. 

 

Shoving the phone down your bra, you let out a squeal when she covered your eyes, blocking your sight with her grabby little hands. “Toni!”

 

“Where’s the phone?!” She asked, not moving her hands as she glanced over you in confusion, seeing that your hands and pockets were all empty. “What the hell?!” 

 

“Get your hands off my fucking eyes,” You whined, stumbling into what you were assuming was a pool table. You could hear other serpents snickering and you scrunched up your face in annoyance, wishing someone would pull the girl off your back. 

 

“Jesus, Topaz, don’t break my girlfriend,” You heard Fangs call out, Sweet Pea laughing loudly from somewhere near him. 

 

“Not until she gives me my phone.” Toni called back loudly, still searching your pockets. “Did you put it down your pants? I’ll go down there if I have to,” She threatened, snickering when you finally gave up on moving, coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of the Wyrm. 

 

“Okay, I’ll give it you when you get off of me,” You tried to negotiate, knowing you had no intentions of doing so until you checked if Cheryl had responded. 

 

“Fine,” Toni agreed calmly, hopping off your back in a quick motion, removing her hands from your eyes and letting you see. 

 

“I hope you know that if I fell you would’ve gone down right with me,” You muttered, giving her a dark look and slowly starting to step backwards, blinking rapidly as your eyes adjusted. 

 

Toni was smirking until she noticed you were trying to escape her again, her eyes immediately narrowing. “Where are you going? Y/N, don’t you dare,” She demanded, stepping forward to stop you, scanning your form for her phone. 

 

She saw it peeking out from you cleavage and was immediately reaching out for it. Thinking on instinct you grabbed her hand, twisting it behind her back in a swift motion and grabbing her other one as well, holding both of her arms behind her back and putting her weight against the nearest pool table.  

 

“Y/N!” Toni screeched, laughter coating her words even as she furiously tried to wriggle out of your grip. 

 

“I just want to see if she replied!” You explained through the giggles that were rising up, gripping her hands tightly. 

 

You glanced at the phone, realizing you couldn’t grab it without letting Toni go and you swore. “Fuck, I didn’t think this through.” 

 

Toni laughed in satisfaction but you rolled your eyes, finding your boyfriend beside Sweet Pea, both of them still watching the two of you argue in amusement. “Babe! Come grab Toni’s phone, it’s in my bra.” 

 

Fangs was watching you hold Toni down with a smirk, and he strode forward, carefully reaching down to slide the phone out. “Is it bad that I’m a little turned on right now?” 

 

Toni groaned overdramatically and you snickered, wiggling your eyebrows mischievously. “All those self defense sessions paid off, huh?” 

 

Fangs smirked, eyes still lingering on you before they lowered to Toni’s phone. “Well, there you go Topaz. Cheryl agreed to Y/N’s text. You’re taking her out to dinner tomorrow night.” 

 

“Fuck yes!” You cheered, letting her go and quickly stepping behind Fangs, hiding behind his broad form. “You’re welcome, Toni!” 

 

She tried to glare at you in mock anger but you could see her lips quirking upwards in excitement, her eyes quickly scrolling through the texts.

 

Fangs turned around, sliding an arm around your waist and leaning down to kiss you gently. “Such a little matchmaker.”  You merely grinned, leaning up to meet his lips again, feeling absolutely victorious.

 


	19. "the point is, i love you" / fangs fogarty

**_8\. "I don't remember what I was going to say, but the point is I love you."_ **

 

Fangs stared at her for a moment, trailing off as his eyes wandered over her features, his words still lingering in the air. Everything about her in that moment was igniting a warmth inside of him; her messy hair, tangled waves falling over her shoulders. Her tired eyes, framed by dark circles after restless nights, somehow still alight with a soft glimmer, a saccharine gaze to match the honeyed words that dripped from flushed lips, colored from being caught between her teeth.

 

“Fangs?” She asked again, her eyes twinkling with something akin to amusement. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” He murmured, sighting contently and trying to blink back what was probably an expression of adoration. “I don’t even remember what I was going to say, but the point is I love you.” 

 

She laughed softly, a sweet sound that made Fangs melt a little, and he watched as she rose to her knees, raising her arms up and beckoning him closer, waiting till he was within reach before she brought her hands to his broad shoulders.

 

His hands automatically went to her waist; the reminder that she was there, kneeling on his bed wearing one of his shirts only turning the warmth into something that burned brighter and hotter, flames of awe dancing between his bones, all for the beautiful girl in front of him. 

 

“I love you just as much,” She breathed out, her smile growing into something that Fangs swore could bring even God to his knees, and she pulled him down to meet her lips. 

 

They met in the middle, lips soft and gentle against one anothers, before Fangs brought his hand to cup her neck, tilting his head so he could run his tongue along her bottom lip, suddenly yearning to taste her. 

 

They sank back into the sheets of the bed, and nothing else mattered. 


	20. "i might have had a few shots" / sweet pea

**_33\. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” +_ _10._ _“I might have had a few shots.”_ **

 

You nodded at various familiar faces, holding the case of beer in your hands and settling it down onto a random makeshift table someone had set up, brushing off your hands as you did so.

 

The quarry was filled with loud laughter and music, everyone relaxing after a week of final exams -that a number of them had probably skipped- drinks in hand and a light atmosphere that made you smile.

 

“Thanks,” Jaxon, a serpent who was a few years older than you called out, following behind you and setting down a couple more cases. 

 

It was his turn to go on a beer run and somehow you had gotten roped into joining with a couple of others, loading the vehicle and heading to the quarry a little later than usual.

 

“No problem,” you responded with a nod, peering around various figures in search of a familiar form that towered over everyone else. 

 

“Yo, Y/N!” A voice called out, catching your attention swiftly. 

 

You raised a brow at the younger serpent, taking in the mischievous grin on his face. “Sweet Pea’s been looking for you.” 

 

“Where is he?” You called out, still unable to locate your skyscraper of a boyfriend, Jaxon snickering from beside you.

 

“Casper and the guys sent me videos of them playing shots,” Jaxon informed you, cracking open a beer and bringing the bottle to his lips. “Think it’s safe to say your boy refused to lose.” 

 

You huffed out a laugh, knowing just how competitive Sweet Pea could get and immediately knowing he was probably stumbling around somewhere. “Alright, I’m going to go find him, catch you later Jax.” 

 

“Later,” he called out, already turning around to face his friends as you strided away, heading towards the couches your friends usually took over.

 

“There she is!” Fangs crowed when you stepped around the bonfire, smirking when you found your boyfriend leaning against the couch wrinkling his nose at the bottle of water in Fangs’ hand. “Look buddy, now you can stop pissing the rest of us off.”

 

“What, and piss me off instead?” You joked, bumping Jughead’s fist in greeting and grinning at Toni who was snickering from her solo chair. 

 

Fangs got up and you quickly took his place, grabbing the bottle of water and eyeing Sweet Pea, taking in the way he didn’t look at you or say a word.

 

“Sweets? What’s up?” 

 

“Fangs joked about Jax stealing you about and now Sweet Pea’s having an internal crisis,” Toni informed you with a smirk dancing on her lips. 

 

Your mouth dropped open and you turned towards Fangs, chucking the water bottle at him as hard as you could. “Damn it, Fogarty.”

 

“Ow, what the fuck Y/N. You didn’t have to aim at my crotch.” 

 

“Thank god she did, you losing the ability to procreate is best for our civilization.” 

 

As all of your friends started bickering back and forth, you poked your boyfriend's cheek gently. Sweet Pea was never overly jealous with you; the two of you were confident in your relationship and fully trusting with one another. Drunk Sweet Pea was another story; the more alcohol he consumed, the more of his arrogance he shed in favor of timid insecurity and paranoia. 

 

“Sweets?” 

 

He turned his head, bringing his dark bleary eyes to yours and letting them roam over your face. 

 

When he didn’t speak, just continued to hold that forlorn expression, you poked his cheek again. “How much did you have to drink?” 

 

Sweet Pea didn’t reply, merely narrowing his eyes when he heard Jaxon laugh loudly from across the quarry, bringing his gaze towards the older serpent. You rolled your eyes and continued poking his squishy cheek, waiting to hear his voice or see his lips to quirk upwards.

 

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention, pretty boy.” 

 

Your words were light and teasing, and you grinned in victory when his face twitched ever so slightly. 

 

“I might have had a few shots,” he confessed to you, voice low and gravelly, tinged with sheepishness. 

 

You knew that was an understatement but you said nothing, merely smirking and scooting forward until your knees were touching his thighs. Setting your hand over his chest, you rubbed soothingly, watching as he relaxed underneath your touch and leaned closer towards you. 

 

“You can stop glaring at Jaxon now, Sweet Pea. We just went to get more beer,” you coaxed gently, pressing a kiss against his cheek in favor of poking him. 

 

He turned to face you with a pout and you pulled his hand into yours, loosening his fingers from the tight fist they were in and tugging on them gently, twisting the metal rings in hopes of distracting him from whatever he was thinking. 

 

“You don’t… I mean you’re not into him right? Cause he’s older and…”

 

You snorted and immediately shook your head, not even bothering to give the serpent in question a glance, keeping your eyes locked on the beautiful boy in front of you. “No, Pea. I’m only interested in serpents over 6’4 who wear their tattoos on their neck and can never refuse a drinking game.” 

 

Sweet Pea’s glazed over eyes lit up and you grinned as he finally relaxed, reaching his hand out to take hold of your chin, tilting your head slightly as he murmured his response. “Good.”

 

He met your lips in a kiss that tasted a lot like whiskey, but you didn’t have a single complaint, leaning into his touch with warm affection that was only ever meant for him. 


	21. "when i picture myself happy..." / sweet pea

**_47\. "When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”_ **

 

You sighed thoughtfully, setting your hands on Sweet Pea’s bare chest, propping your chin against them so you were looking at him. 

 

“Hey Pea?” 

 

He hummed a noise of response, stroking your hair tiredly as his eyes roamed over your face, only able to see you through the moonlight coming in from the curtains. It was past midnight, the two of you had been having various conversations for the past couple of hours, somehow stuck between being tired not but sleepy enough to get any rest. 

 

“Where do you see yourself after all of this?” Your question was soft but Sweet Pea heard you in the quiet of the room, his motions stopping for a moment before he continued. 

 

“After school and everything?” He asked quietly, his voice a soft tired rasp that made you feel just a little warmer. 

 

You nodded in response, still peering up at him with your attentive gaze, trying to take in his features in the midnight glow of the bedroom.

 

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve never really given it that much thought, at least not until I met you.” 

 

It was a whispered confession that made your heart beat just a little faster, and your lips curled into a little smile. “Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah, princess. When I picture the future… When I picture myself happy, it’s always with you,” Sweet Pea murmured, lifting his head up so he could drop a kiss on your forehead. “As long as I’m with you I know everything else will be fine.” 

 

You sighed softly, a purely content sound as you moved your hands from his chest and scooted upwards, settling into the crook of his shoulder and planting a few kisses against his cheek, feeling it turn upwards as he smiled. 

 

“I love you, Sweets.” 

 

“I love you more, Y/N.” 


	22. "did i say that out loud?" / fangs fogarty

**_36\. “Did I say that out loud?”_ **

 

Your narrowed eyes roamed over your boyfriend’s form, taking in the red hue tinging the whites of his eyes, the way he tilted his head back, laughing boomingly at whatever Sweet Pea was saying while Jughead stood by the kitchen with a tired looking smirk, the smoky trailer thick with a familiar smell. 

 

“This is what we get for leaving the boys alone,” Toni muttered with a smirk, stepping into the trailer from behind you, her arms loaded with take out. 

 

“We should have known they were baked the second we read Jughead’s emergency text,” you snickered, closing the door behind you and following Toni into the living room. 

 

“Thank god you’re here,” Jughead announced when the boys took notice of you and Toni, your beanie clad friend’s eyes lighting up. 

 

Toni opened her mouth the respond but promptly shut it when the two of you realized Jughead was talking to the takeout boxes of food in her hands. Rolling your eyes, you set down the food on the coffee table, glancing up and smirking as Jughead and Sweet Pea dug in while Fangs merely watched you, his cloudy expression turning into something sweet and soft. 

 

“So damn pretty,” Fangs muttered, still leaning back against the couch, his legs spread out as he watched you slide off your jacket. 

 

A surprised laugh bubbled out of your lips and your friends all paused, Sweet Pea raising a brow at his best friend’s dazed expression. “You okay buddy?”

“Oh shit, did I say that out loud?” Fangs asked, blinking rapidly before shrugging. “I might be more stoned than I thought. Baby, come here.”

 

He reached out to you and you took a step around the table, settling down onto the couch next to him, curling into his side with your lips still quirked upwards in an amused grin while everyone else snickered. 

 

“Stoned Fangs is my favorite Fangs,” Toni proclaimed as she used her chopsticks to twirl around some noodles. 

 

“Stoned Fangs is a sappy son of a bitch,” Sweet Pea teased, turning to look at the two of you and wrinkling his nose at the way Fangs was ignoring all of them, content with burrowing his face into the crook of your shoulder.

 

“Like you’re any better Pea. Anytime you get high we have to keep tabs on you or you run off to wreak havoc on the Northsiders,” you pointed out, smirking as Sweet Pea’s eyes immediately lit up with what you assumed were prank ideas. 

 

“No,” Toni scolded quickly, pointing her chopsticks at the boy beside you and Fangs. “Whatever ideas are forming in that twisted mind, get rid of them now.”

 

Sweet Pea signed and returned to his food, everyone dispersing into random conversations while you nudged Fangs. 

 

“You good?” 

 

Fangs hummed in response, pulling away from you so he could toss his arm over your shoulder, tugging you closer. “Always good when you’re here,” he murmured, his words bringing a sweet smile to your face. 

 


	23. "don't ask me that" / fangs fogarty

**_9\. “Don’t ask me that.”_ **

  
  


You glanced up in surprise when someone set down a slice of pie in front of you, meeting Pop’s eyes with a questioning expression.

 

“If I’m going to enable this habit of yours,” the kind diner owner stated with a smile, glancing at the cup of coffee in front of you, your cup fourth to be exact, “I’m going to make sure you get some food in your stomach.” 

 

You tried to smile back, blinking tiredly. “Thanks Pop, you’re a godsend.” 

 

Pop chuckled quietly and patted you on the back before heading back to the counter, humming along to the music in background as he did so. It was far past midnight, almost 2 in the morning and you had been studying in the deserted diner all night, having needed to get out of your trailer to actually focus. Pop had been working the night shift and keeping you company, refilling your coffees and working on various things as you studied. 

 

Holding back yet another yawn, you took a large sip of your lukewarm coffee before turning back to your notes, rewriting all of the important facts in hopes of memorizing them. 

 

Not too long after you were pulled from your studying when the bell at the entrance rang, signalling someone's arrival. When your eyes met a familiar face, followed by your friends, you sighed heavily, trying to fight back a smile.

 

You watched as Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Toni all greeted Pop quietly, the kind diner owner greeting them with a happy smile. 

 

“Y/N,” Fangs practically cooed at you as he bent down and kissed you gently, meeting your lips for a sweet moment before pulling a few inches away. “Do you know what time it is babe?”

 

“I do,” you murmured, rolling your eyes fondly and scooting down the booth so he could sit next to you, sliding your notes down with you while Sweet Pea and Toni settled down across from you. 

 

“Jesus, girl,” Toni stated in surprise, glancing at everything scattered around the table. “All this for your history exam?” 

 

“AP History, otherwise known as the class from hell,” you corrected, rubbing your hand over your face and trying to fight back another yawn.

 

Sweet Pea tugged the plate of pie towards him, snagging the fork and raising an eyebrow at the empty pot that was sitting by you. “How much coffee have you had? Should we take her to the hospital? Might be time for a detox.” 

 

You flipped him off, bringing your eyes back to the textbook in front of you and rereading the same line for what was probably the seventh time. 

 

“Can I get you kids anything?” Pop asked, striding up to the table with a dishtowel tossed over his shoulder. 

 

“Pop, what have you done to our girl? She has zombie eyes,” Sweet Pea announced with a smirk, leaning against the booth and gesturing to the way you were peering down at the textbook. 

 

Pop laughed loudly, shaking his head. “Your food will be on the house if you get Y/N out of here, I’ve spent more time trying to convince her to go home than I have taking orders tonight.” 

 

Your friends all laughed and you made a face, scrunching up your nose. “Thanks, Pop. And here I thought you were on my side.” 

 

Pop shook his head with a fond smile, lifting the empty plate and pot from the table. “You’re going to do just fine on your exam, honey. Now can I bring you folks some of my famous cheese fries?” 

 

“Yes please,” Toni chimed in, giving Pop a wide grin as he nodded in confirmation before walking away, leaving you to pout at the scribbled handwriting before you. 

 

“Y/N, I think it’s time to take a break,” Fangs coaxed gently, rubbing your back gently until you sighed and closed your notebook.

 

“Will you still love me if I fail this class?” You asked, turning to face him with a pitiful expression that he raised an eyebrow at. 

 

“Don’t ask me that,” he joked, after pretending to consider it for a moment.

 

Sweet Pea and Toni snickered at the look on your face and Fangs barked out a surprised laugh, cupping your face and kissing your forehead gently. “I’m kidding, sweetheart. I love you no matter what, even when you’re the weird girl studying at Pop’s when it’s almost 2 in the morning.” 

 

“Wha- I’m the only one, Jughead works on his writing here like every other night,” you spluttered, a poor defense that made your boyfriend smirk while Sweet Pea snorted. 

 

“Comparing yourself to Jones doesn’t help you in anyway, Y/N.”


	24. "i saved you a seat" / fangs fogarty

**_87\. "I saved you a seat.”_ **

 

Glancing around the packed drive in space, you caught your bottom lip between your teeth, eyes squinted as you searched for a familiar group. The serpents weren’t usually hard to find, but tonight was more crowded than usual, as if the whole town had come to see the latest movies, first dates in borrowed trucks and groups of friends sharing snacks. 

 

It was one of your favorite places in town, and as soon as your shift had ended you had rushed over. When you caught sight of a familiar leather jacket, you breathed out a sigh of relief, weaving in and out of all the cars, finally finding your friends settled in the back of the lot, bikes and chairs scattered around. 

 

“Hey!” Fangs called out softly, his face lighting up as his eyes found yours. “You’re finally here. I saved you a seat.”

 

He looked proud of himself and you bit back a giggle, knowing how hard it must have been when all of your friends were so mischievous and everyone tended to argue over the chairs.  Though his expression fell when Sweet Pea suddenly stepped around him and dropped onto the chair, wiggling his eyebrows at you. “No he didn’t.” 

 

You rolled your eyes and dropped your bag on Fangs’ motorcycle, knowing exactly which one it was before approaching the two and carefully settling onto his lap. 

 

For a moment he was surprised, but then it was automatic, the way he leaned back in the chair, spreading his legs out and wrapping his arms around your waist. You hummed a little content sound and he planted a soft kiss on your chest, his thumb rubbing back and forth against your hip. 

 

“How was work?” He asked quietly, eyes flickering between you and the movie playing in front of everyone. 

 

“It was fine,” you murmured back, settling your arm over his shoulders and planting a series of kisses against his cheek. “Thanks for saving me a seat, Fangs.”

 

He grinned in that beautiful careless way he always did, laughing quietly as you peppered your lips against his face. “Anytime, beautiful.” 


	25. "i'm coming to get you" / sweet pea

**_83\. “Stay there… I’m coming to get you.”_ **

 

You made a face as the doctor carefully wrapped your wrist in a cast, repeating the instructions for you once again. 

 

“No more cartwheels or somersaults for a few weeks now, okay?” He reminded you, his voice stern. “Let me go grab that prescription for you.” 

 

Your phone buzzed once again and you sighed, feeling a little twinge of guilt as you registered who it was. 

 

“Thanks again,” you murmured just as the doctor left, sliding past Toni who was watching in slight worry. 

 

She nodded towards your phone and you groaned before finally picking it up, hitting accept without even glancing at the screen. You answered with a sugary sweet voice, trying to disguise the slight pain you were still feeling. “Hey, love. How’s it going at the Wyrm, you take everyone’s money yet?” 

Sweet Pea was barely phased by your attempt at distracting him when something was clearly wrong. “Where are you? You and Toni are never this late and neither of you have been answering your phones.” 

 

He spoke loudly enough that Toni heard him and she made a face, digging through her bag and lifting up her phone, showing you that it was dead. 

 

“Oh yeah, Toni’s phone is dead.”

 

That was all you said and Sweet Pea was quiet for a moment, waiting for you to explain. “Y/N? What’s going on?”

 

You let out a soft sigh before muttering something incomprehensible, too fast for him to understand. 

 

“What? Sweetness, put Toni on the phone or speak a little slower.”  

 

Toni snickered and you gave her a blank look, sighing before you repeated your words. “There was an incident at practice and I may or may not have a fractured wrist.” 

 

Sweet Pea was silent for a moment before you heard a few muffled sounds. Waiting on the other end and exchanging a look with Toni, she pretended to count down, starting at five. Just as she got to one, you heard Sweet Pea’s voice on the other end again, all the background noises disappearing as he spoke, his voice low and slightly breathless.

 

“Stay there, I’m coming to get you.” 

 

He hung up on you immediately after and you laughed softly, setting your phone down next to you on the cot. 

 

“He on his way?” Toni asked, her voice tinted with the sound of amusement, a little smirk gracing her lips. 

 

“Yep.” 

 

You both shared a look of wary humor before the doctor came in and gave you permission to go, handing your prescription as well the discharge paperwork. You thanked him once again and gathered up your gym bag, nodding at Toni to join you in the waiting room closest to the main doors. 

 

“Might as well make it easier for Pea to find us,” you murmured, shivering slightly as you walked through the large hallway, the walls bleak and white. Still being stuck in your practice uniform was one thing, but hospitals always made you a little nervous. You were eager to go home, and exhausted after all the chaos that had unravelled after you had fallen during the vixens attempt at a pyramid. 

 

“Cheryl’s probably freaking out too,” Toni murmured, glaring at the black screen on her phone. “I’m going to get home to a million texts.’

 

You snickered and plopped down a chair closest to the doors, watching Toni settle down next to you. “Our significant others are too damn cute.” 

 

It didn’t take long before the doors were swinging open and Sweet Pea was striding in, his long legs carrying him to the desk a few feet away, his fingers thrumming against the wooden surface rhymically as his words rushed together, loud and carrying a tone of urgency while Fangs stood behind him, staring down the woman who was merely eyeing their jackets warily. 

 

“Sweets,” you called out, wincing as you jostled your wrist ever so slightly in your attempt to stand up quickly. “We’re right here.” 

 

His eyes found yours before they roamed over your form, and you watched as the tension trained from his body, a sigh of relief escaping him. “Thank god,” he muttered, meeting you in the middle and carefully sliding his fingers over your cast.

 

He looked pained, touching you with more care than he ever had and you laughed quietly. “I’m fine, I promise. It’s just a fracture, I’ll be okay in no time.” 

 

Sweet Pea huffed out a breath, meeting Toni’s gaze over your shoulder. “What has your girlfriend been making mine do? It’s cheerleading not the damn olympics.” 

 

Toni rolled her eyes, handing your gym bag to Fangs who was watching with a smirk. “Relax, Sweets. Cheryl went off at the girls who dropped Y/N for a solid 20 minutes. It’s not her fault.”

 

“It’s no one’s fault,” you practically announced, rubbing your boyfriends back to soothe him. 

 

He made a face before gently sliding his arms over your shoulders. You hugged him back with a smile, feeling him press a kiss against your hair. 

 

“Can I be the first to sign that cast?” Fangs asked after a moment, a laugh bubbling out of you when Sweet Pea pulled away from you and shot him a dark glare.

 

“No fucking chance, Fogarty.” 


	26. "it’s not heavy" / fangs fogarty

**_22\. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” / fangs fogarty_ **

 

You winced as you dropped the entire box of books onto the floor, a large slam echoing through the emptiness of the art room.

 

You were spending your lunch period helping your favorite teacher pack up her space for the summer, and somehow you had gotten tasked with packing up all of the art history textbooks. Not only was the box heavy beyond belief, you now had to carry it all the way to the parking lot, Mrs. Montgomery having left you her car keys so you could load everything into her trunk.

 

You heard a chuckle behind you and you startled slightly, seeing a familiar face by the doorway. “Need a few hands?”

 

Before you could answer Fangs was calling out to someone in the hallway, and you watched with wide eyes as he entered the art room, followed by a few younger serpents who were pushing each other with snickers. 

 

“Oh god, you guys don’t have to-”

 

Fangs interrupted you with a sweet smile, waving away your concerns. “Guys grab those boxes,” he directed, gesturing to the few that were still on desks before he grabbed the one you had dropped on the floor.

 

The younger serpents followed and you winced as Fangs grunted under the weight of the box, your hands in the air as you wondered if you should step forward and help him. 

 

“I’m fine sweet girl,” he said with a laugh, watching as you nervously eyed him. “It’s not heavy, I’m stronger than I look. Now where to?”

 

“Oh right,” you muttered, grabbing the keys from Mrs. Montgomery’s desk before leading him and the others out of the school, kicking directing them to the parking lot.

 

Every few steps you would glance backwards, watching Fangs in concern and seeing him smirk each time. He was dressed in a plain black muscle tank, and every time your eyes wandered to the way his muscles flexed under the weight of the box, a blush covered your cheeks. 

 

Finally you found the little car and unlocked the trunk, stepping back so the boys could load the boxes in. 

 

“Thanks for doing this,” you said with a sigh, carefully closing the trunk before wiping your hands off. “I appreciate it a lot.”

 

The other serpents nodding at you before heading back inside while Fangs lingered, smiling at the way you nervously fumbled with the keys in your hands. 

 

“Why don’t I help you with the rest of the room?” Fangs inquired, walking with you slowly as the two of you approached the doorway. “All the posters and everything.”

 

You paused, mouth dropping open in surprise, not having expected the sweet serpent to sacrifice his lunch period just for you. “Are you sure? I’m sure you don’t want to waste your free time helping me clean up.” 

 

Fangs chuckled, shaking his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets, your gaze lingering on the dark ink that decorated the bronze skin on his shoulders. “I’m positive, Y/N. It’s not a waste of time if I’m with you.”

 

You felt that blush return to your cheeks, but you smiled widely nonetheless, touched by the kindness of the beautiful boy in front of you. You nodded and let him lead you back to the art room, feeling warmth and excitement in each movement you made. 


	27. "can I have this dance?” / sweet pea

_**14\. "Can I have this dance?” / sweet pea + reader** _

 

You hummed to the song playing on your phone, connected to a little portable speaker so you could hear it throughout the trailer. It was a soft acoustic song by The Paper Kites, and you could hear Sweet Pea enter the kitchen as the singer’s harmonized croons filled the small space.

 

You gave him a smile over your shoulder, your hands covered in soapy water as you finished washing the dishes. 

 

_ “What can I give that is all of me? _

_ My heart’s not good cause it’s split in two _

_ What can I give that is all for you? _

_ These arms are all I have” _

 

He cleared his throat, grabbing a dish towel and handing it to you without a word. You raised a brow and wiped your hands clean, watching as his dark eyes glimmered with something fond and affectionate. “Can I have this dance?” 

 

He said it jokingly, lips quirked upwards, but even then he outstretched one hand towards you. You giggled softly as you set the towel down, stepping towards him and leaning onto the tips of your toes to wrap your arms around his neck. 

 

His arms found your waist, and you settled against his chest, the two of you swaying back and forth in the darkness of the kitchen. You could hear his heart beating against his chest, and the repeated sound brought you a strange sense of comfort. It was like Sweet Pea, the way he was in your life, steady and consistent. 

 

_ “But I hold you like I do love you, _

_ But I hold you like I do love you”  _

 

The singer sang the words that neither of you had said yet, his voice melancholy and soft and you felt Sweet Pea bring a hand up to cup your face so you were peering up at him.

 

Your eyes met his and you felt a wave of affection swell within your chest, bringing one of your hands up so you could run your fingers over his cheek, your eyes fluttering shut as he lowered his face to yours.

 

_ “What can I give that is all for you? _

_ My heart's no good cause it's split in two _

_ What can I give that is all for you? _

_ These arms are all I have” _

 

His lips met yours in a gentle kiss, both of you sinking into familiarity and adoration, finding your own little haven with each other in the darkness of the room. 

 

_ “But I hold you like I do love you,  _

_ But I hold you like I do love you.”  _

 

You knew exactly what he was doing, conveying the words he couldn’t say in the way his fingers caressed your face, the way he kissed you like he had never held anything more precious between his hands.

 

And you kissed him just the same, finding the words in the taste of his smile, feeling the warmth of the music in the tips of your toes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the song, it's arms by the paper kites. highly recommend listening to it!


	28. "there’s enough room for both of us” / fangs fogarty

**_57\. "There’s enough room for both of us.”_ **

 

Upon sneaking away from the large party you were at, you were relieved to step into the cool night air, taking a deep breath as your flushed skin finally found reprieve from the stifled heat of the makeshift dance floor. 

****

You paused when you saw a shadow on the trampoline a few feet away, setting your hands against the wooden deck and squinting your eyes, trying to see if you recognized the face. It only took a minute, but a flash of a few familiar metal rings on his fingers told you exactly who it was, and you carefully crept down the wooden steps, approaching the trampoline with a tiny smile of amusement. 

****

“There you are,” you murmured quietly, trying not to startle Fangs. He glanced at you in surprise, his arms still crossed behind his head as he laid on his back, and you laughed softly. “Way to disappear on me.”

****

“Sorry,” he apologized sweetly, giving you a soft smile. “You know how I feel about big Northside parties. Just wanted a little space away from it all.” 

****

You nodded, knowing exactly what he meant and peeked up at the sky. “What are you looking at?” 

****

Fangs smile grew just a little larger, and he patted the space next to him. “Get up here and see for yourself. There’s enough room for both of us.” 

****

Pausing in hesitation, you glanced down at the heels on your feet and the denim skirt you were wearing. Your outfit, paired with the bit of alcohol you had consumed tonight only spelled disaster when it came to crawling onto a trampoline. Fangs laughed at the dismayed look on your face and sat up, stretching out his hands. 

****

“I got you.” His voice was soft, mahogany eyes earnest as he nodded at you in reassurance. Sighing nervously, you clutched on his wrists, holding onto him for balance as you carefully slipped off your heels before turning around, jumping onto the trampoline with your back facing him. 

****

Fangs’ hands found your waist, and he gently helped you scoot backwards until you were sitting next to him in the middle. He glanced away as both of you laid down, not watching as you carefully adjusted your skirt.

****

All of your movements stopped when you took in the sight of the stars, and your mouth dropped open ever so slightly. “Wow.” 

****

“It’s really clear out tonight,” Fangs murmured, voice low and gravelly in a way that always filled your stomach with butterflies. 

****

You didn’t respond, just hummed quiet as your eyes roamed over every inch of the sky, more stars than you had ever seen twinkling against their midnight background. It was the prettiest sight you had seen in a long time, and when you tilted your head sideways, you were surprised to see Fangs’ eyes were still on you.

****

“What?” You asked softly, shivering for a moment under the heat of his gaze.

****

He seemed to mistake your shiver as a sign of being cold, and he laughed quietly before wrapping an arm around your shoulders, settling back as he tucked you into his side. Any other time you may have been nervous or overthinking every second of your interaction with him, but right here, under the stars in the sky and in the warmth of his arms, all you did was relax, sinking into his hold with a sigh of contentment. 

****

“We should do this more often,” you murmured after a few moments of comfortable silence, your hand stroking patterns against the fabric covering his chest.

****_  
  
_

“Lay on trampolines?” He asked, and you felt the rumble of his voice with your skin pressed against his, fighting back another shiver of delight, giggling softly when his words registered.

****

“No,” you murmured, your words still coated with laughter. “Look at the stars. Just you and me.” 

****

Fangs was quiet for a moment, and then you felt him press a gentle kiss on your forehead, staying in that position for a moment too long before he pulled away. “Yeah, you’re right. Just you and me.” 


	29. "i want you to be happy" / sweet pea

**_92\. “I want you to be happy.”_ **

 

You were fully asleep, cocooned in warm blankets and curled up peacefully when you felt a slight poke against your shoulder. Ignoring it and trying to stop yourself from waking up completely, you kept your eyes shut, sighing and nuzzling your face against your pillow. 

 

When you felt it again -a few times actually- you blinked rapidly, turning around to face your boyfriend, a disgruntled frown on your face as you tried to see him in the darkness of the room.

 

When your eyes finally adjusted, you took in the sight of Sweet Pea laying against the pillows, a look of distress on his face.

 

“Sweets, it’s 2 in the morning,” you muttered, glancing at the clock on the nightstand beside him. “What’s wrong?” 

 

He sighed heavily, not saying anything and just staring in front of him until you scooted a little closer. You lifted his heavy arm and settled against his bare chest, planting a kiss against his skin, waiting patiently. 

 

“You’re happy right?” He finally asked, his voice raspy with exhaustion and something you couldn’t quite detect, something raw and fearful. “With me, I mean?” 

 

You immediately propped yourself up so you were peering up at him, eyes wide with disbelief. “Of course, Pea. You don’t even have to ask me that. I love you, you know I do.” 

 

“I just… Fuck, sometimes I feel like…” He trailed off, running his hand through his hair in frustration, and you felt a twinge in your chest, a feeling of pain as you watched him struggle. 

 

“I just want you to be happy. I love you more than… More than I knew I could even love someone. And sometimes I worry that I can’t give you everything you deserve.” 

 

His words came out in a rush, as if he had to get them all out at once or he never would, and you were quiet for a moment, a heavy feeling settling over the room as you both watched each other.

 

You thought over what to say carefully, even though every bone in your body was urging you to smother him in kisses and never let him go. This sweet and soft boy that only you got to see, the side of him that was suddenly afraid and staring back at you with dark circles under tired eyes.

 

“Sweet Pea,” you murmured softly, bringing your hand up to cup his face, smiling as his eyes shut and he leaned into your touch. You brushed your fingers against his face tenderly for a moment before finding your words again, your voice gentle.

 

“You and I go and get groceries together. And we wander down aisles, and I watch you mumble to yourself about the refrigerated section always being too cold, and I literally feel like I’m drowning in love. And then we take naps together after school. And I wake up in your arms and realize that we slept way longer than we should have, and I feel tired and hungry, and I look at your face and the way your all wrapped around me, and oh my god.” 

 

You cut yourself off to laugh softly, and you watch as the corners of his eyes crinkle, his lips quirking upwards as he listens to you intently. “I just get so fucking happy, it’s stupid. I mean it’s kind of embarrassing. But it’s all those little moments, you know? We sing along to the radio in the car, and I just feel so in love and so lucky to have you. And that’s all I need. Just those little moments with you. And no one else can give me those, Pea. Only you.” 

 

You can see his eyes swimming in something that’s no longer fearful, something emotional and taken aback by the love that you’re giving him, the fondness in your face as you look at him. And your whole chest is swelling with love now, watching him get emotional, closing your eyes as he leans forward and kisses you like he doesn’t know how else to tell you how much you mean to him.

 

So you kiss him back just as deeply, cupping his face and savouring the feeling of his skin on yours, his hands in your hair as you breathe in the same air, pulling apart but just barely, only an inch or two between you.

 

“I am so in love with you,” he breathes out, connecting your lips in another short kiss, finally relaxing as he sheds the concern that was keeping him awake. “You know that, right?”

 

You laugh softly, eyes fluttering shut as he kisses your nose gently, and then your cheeks, and then your forehead. “Of course I do, Pea. And I love you just as much.” 


	30. “take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” / fangs fogarty

**_12. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”_ **

 

You closed up the little register underneath the counter, throwing the tips from your past orders into the jar beside it. 

****

“Thanks for holding down the fort,” Hog Eye called out to you as he slipped off his jacket, walking around the bar and setting down his keys. “How’s it been going?”

****

“Pretty good for a Thursday night,” you murmured, wiping your hands off and giving him a smile. “Did you get everything you needed to pick up?”

****

“Yep, new glasses are all in the trunk,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. “I swear to god, first person to break new one is going to get their ass beat.” 

****

You snickered at the sour look on his face, mentally recalling all the broken glasses you had to pick clean up within your time of working at the Wyrm. When serpents partied, they went a little too hard and the bar was long overdue for some new dishes. 

****

“Hog Eye,” FP called out from around the corner, nodding at the man beside you. “You got a minute?”

****

Hog Eye nodded and you grabbed his keys from the wooden bar, glancing around and seeing that no one needed any new drinks just yet. “I’ll go grab the boxes,” you murmured, waving the gruff man off when he tried to protest. “It’s fine, I got it.”

****

Walking around the bar with the keys in your hands, you smile when Fangs glanced up from his game of pool, eyebrows furrowed as he watched you approach the door. “Where you off too, princess?” 

****

“Just grabbing some stuff for Hog Eye’s truck,” you called out, nodding at the rest of the boys as they all greeted you. 

****

“Oh here, take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” 

****

You watched with a fond smile as Fangs immediately grabbed his jacket from the chair it was resting on, handing it to you with a soft look that turned into something a little warmer as he watched you tug on the leather material, sleeves hanging far past your hands.

****

“How do I look?” You asked jokingly, doing a little twirl. 

****

Fangs’ lips quirked into a smirk that made your stomach twist in delight and you were oblivious to everything else, eyes glued to the boy in front of you, watching as he took a few steps closer to you. 

****

“Like the best thing in the whole goddamn,” he murmured quietly, resting his hand on your back and nodding towards the door. “Come on, I’ll give you a hand.”

****

“That’s fine, I’ll just carry the rest of the game,” Sweet Pea muttered sarcastically from a few feet away from you, the boys all watching the two of you with amused expressions. 

****

You grinned and let Fangs lead you outside, warm under his jacket and the gaze that roamed over your form. 

****

The two of you took far longer than it should’ve taken to lift a few boxes, and when you headed back into the Wyrm with your hair in tangles and a flush in your cheeks, still wearing the dark leather jacket as the boy with that goddamn smirk followed behind you, Hog Eye laughed boomingly, shaking his head.


	31. “stay over" / fangs fogarty

**_66\. “Stay over.”_ **

 

You sniffed repeatedly, trying to breath steadily with your face in your hands, trying to focus on the hand that was rubbing your back gently, back and forth, warmth following each brush of his fingers. 

 

“You’re okay,” Fangs murmured, knowing you needed a little space or it would only get worse. “You’re going to be okay, Y/N. I’m here, you’re not alone.” 

 

The kindness of his words made your face crumple and you sobbed into your hands as quietly as you could, the consuming ache only growing into something that twisted in your chest painfully. You could practically feel his hesitation in the air, a quiet pause before he was scooting closer and his rough hands were pulling at your wrists, tugging your hands away from your face and bringing them over his shoulders. 

 

Fangs wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you tightly, waiting until you relaxed into his hold, settling your face against his shoulder, still shaking with tears. 

 

“It all passes,” he murmured, words just barely loud enough to hear, his hand returning it’s soothing motions against your back. “The good and the bad, sweet girl. It doesn’t last forever. This feeling will pass.”

 

His words brought you more comfort than you would have expected and you tighten your hold around him, breathing in the smell of pine and leather, the smell that always reminded you of Fangs, one breath of it and you were relaxing into arms that felt like home. 

 

“Thank you,” you breathed out, eyes fluttering shut as you rested your head on his shoulder, fingers tracing the tattoo that you rarely saw. 

 

“Stay over tonight,” he responded, his fingers now brushing through your hair, and you could feel every inch of your body relaxing, something akin to comfort and sleepiness settling over you. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive. I’m not ready to let you go,” Fangs informed you in a whisper, and you smiled against his skin, kissing his shoulder softly.


	32. "i think you're beautiful" / fangs fogarty

**_50\. “I think you’re beautiful.”_ **

 

You glared at Sweet Pea, the tall serpent snickering at you as he leaned against the lockers beside Toni, both of them watching you switch your textbooks with amused expressions.

 

“I want to ask if you had a rough night but I feel like that look says it all,” Sweet Pea snickered, swiftly dodging the pencil you threw at him. “Oh thanks, I actually needed that.”

 

He picked up the pencil just as Fangs approached the three of you, eyes narrowing at his best friend and the sheepish expression that was now gracing his features. “What are you up to? I could hear your evil cackles from down the hallway.”

 

You snorted at Fangs’ words and closed your locker up, leaving your backpack on the floor. “Pea’s dragging me for my current hungover state.”

 

You were dressed in one of Fangs’ flannels, and to say it was a little big would be a large understatement. Fangs had broad shoulders and even larger biceps, and on top of that he generally wore baggy clothes. So the dark flannel went way past your butt, the sleeves rolled to your elbows. Your hair was up in a half assed bun, most of it falling out and around your face. And to top it all off your face was completely bare, dark circles under your eyes more prominent than ever. 

 

Fangs raised a brow at his best friend, eyes narrowed in mock anger. “Don’t make me kick your ass.” 

 

Sweet Pea was quick to let out a scoff of disbelief, grinning at Fangs while you and Toni both shared a look of exasperation. “In your fucking dreams, Fogarty.”

 

As the boys began pushing each other, mostly play fighting while you and Toni started walking down the hallway, she smirked at you, nudging you softly. 

 

“What even happened this morning? Not that you don’t look cute drowning in your boys shirt.” 

 

You huffed out a laugh and tried to adjust your hair, handing Toni your phone so both of your hands were free. “First I made the mistake of joining you guys at the quarry on a school night, and then I slept in this morning and literally brushed my teeth, put on pants and hightailed it out of my house.” 

 

The boys finally caught up to you and Toni handed you your phone, her eyes glimmering with amusement. “I’ll bring you some coffee during free period,” Toni informed you with a sympathetic grin before elbowing Sweet Pea. “Let’s get to Bio, skyscraper.” 

 

Sweet Pea complained loudly as the two of them headed into their classroom and you shared a chuckle with Fangs, both of you shaking your heads. You smiled when Fangs leaned down to press a kiss against your cheek, his hand finding yours and both of your fingers intertwining. 

 

“Just so you know, I think you’re fucking beautiful.” 

 

You let out a soft laugh and peered up at him, raising your eyebrows inquiringly. “Yeah? Even now, when I look like this and I haven’t had any caffeine and I’m grumpy as hell?”

 

Fangs grinned, nodded and taking in the sight of you, his eyes soft and full of affection that made your entire mood lighten into something full of adoration. “Especially now.” 

 

You smiled widely and brought your intertwined hands up to your face, kissing his hand softly and leading him to the class you shared. “God, you’re something else Fangs.”

 

His laughter was like music to your ears, and both of you settled into your seats with matching smiles, and just like that your bad mood had vanished, contentment settling over you like a warm blanket, your hand still wrapped in his. 


	33. "we'll figure it out" / sweet pea

**_36\. "We'll figure it out."_ **

 

You were sitting on one of the rundown couches at the quarry, eyes glued to the fire raging in front of you, flames licking large the surface of the makeshift fire pit. They mimicked the feelings within you, the spark of worry that was quickly burning into anxiety and agitation. 

****

When someone sat down next to you, nudging your shoulder gently you blinked rapidly, turning your head and leaning back, lifting your hands from where they had been resting on your knees. 

****

“What’s on your mind?” Sweet Pea asked, dark eyes clouding with something akin to concern, a sight that would have made the weight on your chest just a little lighter on any other night. 

****

Glancing at him with a raised brow, you waved a hand in the air, gesturing to everyone idling under the nighttime sky, drinking being passed around in hopes of shedding the heaviness that still lingered in the air, the reality of what you had all just done. 

****

“Y/N-” Sweet Pea tried to coax gently, bringing his hand over your knee, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to come up with the right words.

****

“Don’t,” you murmured, shaking your head. “What we did tonight… We’re never going to be able to undo that. I know that Jughead thinks it was the right call but…”

****

You trailed off, shaking your head hurriedly and tugging your fingers through the roots of your hair, eyes squeezed shut as that sinking feeling grew. “We’re fucked. It’s Penny Peabody for god’s sake. She’s not just going to disappear, Sweets Pea. She’s going to hit us back when we least expect it.” 

****

Your words had grown slightly louder as you spoke, and a few heads turned, taking notice of the dark look on your face, a couple of your friends approaching, their own expressions tinged with that same wariness. 

****

“No serpent stands alone,” Toni murmured, settling down across from you, Fangs following her with a solemn look. “We had to back Jughead up, Y/N. We had to do it for FP.” 

****

“We should’ve done something else,” you bit out lowly, returning your gaze to the fire, needing to unfocus and let your thoughts wander, every possibility running through your mind and filling you with unease. 

****

“Whatever Penny does, we’ll deal with it,” Fangs pledged, trying to lift your spirits with a soft encouraging smile. 

****

Sweet Pea was quick to jump in, squeezing your knee gently, the metal of his rings glinting from the flames in front of you. “It’s her against all of us, Y/N. We’ll be fine.” 

****

You didn’t bother answering, knowing it was pointless. Your anxieties were just that, your anxieties. Everyone else was disturbed by what had taken place, sure. But you were the one stewing in uncertainty, losing your mind over everything Penny could possibly do. You didn’t need to burden them with those thoughts. 

****

When someone pulled Toni and Fangs into a conversation, you snuck a peek at the tall serpent beside you, realizing he was still watching you carefully. It was strange, how sinister he had been tonight, leading the group with broad shoulders and clenched fists, carrying a ruthless glare when he had held Penny down. And here he was now, watching you with those same eyes, softened into something tender and compassionate. 

****

“Hey,” he murmured quietly, and you watched with bated breath as his hand inched closer to yours, and it came out in a slow sigh when his skin met yours, fingers intertwining between both of your forms. 

****

“We’ll figure it out,” Sweet Pea promised you, nodding at you with that serious expression, the look that told you his words were sincere, something you had no need to doubt, because if Sweet Pea was anything, it was loyal. 

You squeezed his hand gently, shaking your head and breathing out a laugh. “It’s not me I’m worried about, Pea.” 

****

Your eyes moved across the pit to Toni and Fangs, and then back to him. “Whatever happens, it’s on everyone. All of us.” 

****

Sweet Pea swallowed, eyes following yours to the people you both loved before they returned to yours with a flash of fierce protectiveness, determination hardening his features. “That’s just fine, princess. We’re a family. We do this together or not at all. You have my back, right?” 

****

You nodded immediately, giving him a look that expressed the words on the tip of your tongue. The voice that was shouting ‘ _ of course I have your back, I would do anything for you, you stupid beautiful boy.’ _

****

He licked his lips and ran his thumb over the back of your hand, and you tried so hard to hide the shiver of delight that ran right over you. “Good. I have yours, always. That’s all I need to know that we’re going to okay.” 

****

For the first time since the colors of the sky had darkened, you felt like you could breathe, shoulders untensing as you exhaled heavily, closing you eyes and focusing on the feeling of his hand in yours. 

****

“Okay.” 


	34. "it's okay, i couldn't sleep anyway" / fangs fogarty

**_100\. “It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”_ **

 

Shivering in the frigid night air, you knocked on the door softly, your lip caught between your teeth as tinges of guilt and regret flooded your senses, the urge to turn around and walk back to your trailer making you glance over your shoulder nervously. 

 

But then the door opened, and there he was, rubbing his eyes and clad in only his boxers, hair adorably disheveled as he blinked at you, his expression of confusion quickly melting away. 

 

“Come on,” Fangs murmured, outstretching his hand when you hesitated, nodded backwards at the his space. “Get in here, it’s freezing.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just showed up, it’s literally three in the morning, I don’t know what I was thinking,” you rambled, your hand still in Fangs as he led you into the bedroom, all the lights shut off and the blankets peeled back. 

 

“It’s okay sweet girl, I couldn’t sleep anyway,” Fangs murmured, a smirk on his face because you both knew he was lying, trying to put you at ease. 

 

You laughed quietly, standing there in your little sleep shirt and oversized tshirt and reached your thighs, slippers on your feet, watching as Fangs slid into the far side of the bed before patting the space next to him. “Get in.”

 

“Fangs are you sure, I can-” 

 

He cut you off with an overdramatic groan, tossing his head back, eyes squeezed shut. “Y/N, honey, please just get in the bed and cuddle up to me so I can pretend I’m helping you sleep when really waking up to you is my favorite goddamn thing in the world.” 

 

You stood there in surprise, mouth hanging open slightly before a laugh bubbled up, Fangs chuckling softly as he watched you slide off your slippers and slip into the bed.

 

The blankets were still warm and everything smelled like Fangs, like pine and leather and the only place you felt safe. You snuggled into his chest, his skin somehow always warmer than yours and melting the cold away from yours. 

 

Fangs wrapped his arms around your waist, both of your legs tangling as you tucked your face into the crook of his neck, feeling his lips press against your forehead for a moment, his chest moving up and down with his slow breathing.

 

“I’m sorry for waking you up again,” you whispered when you were both comfortable, curled into one another under soft blankets and the darkness of his bedroom, the place you had been sneaking into for the past several nights. 

 

“Don’t be,” Fangs murmured, kissing your head again and bringing his hand up to stroke your cheek gently. His fingers brushed against your skin and you felt like you were filled to the brim with affection, breathing him in and savoring the feeling of being so close. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! to send in requests you can go to my tumblr @starryeyedauthor  
> i'm not always taking requests, but i reblog prompt lists pretty often and take in the first 10 or so asks.  
> also full disclaimer: i don't own the show or the characters. i just write little stories for them.


End file.
